User blog:Wachowman/Wachow vs Sierra (ft Shoop, MrA and Loyg) (Scrooge vs Trump)
Alright everyone, We are back and sadly Season 3 of ERB is at it's mid season finale, but, I still have an epic parody for you here, so please enjoy! I would also like to thank Firebrand for helping with Sierras verse and making Shoop and MrA's whole verse which cme out amazing, hopefully me and Fire do more parodies in the future, thanks Fire ^_^ Note This battle is basically me being made fun of the whole time, Woohoo ^_^ Battle Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WzKCSAX5mo EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY SIERRASTALKER VS WACHOWMAN BEGIN Sierra verse 1 Shut up Chow! Have yourself leave this wiki while I Wach, Your pathetic, bragging, drunk ass drinking some scotch. I am the star of this wiki, Man, you're getting lost, Make you the pay price for pain, then make you pay double the cost. You remind me of Twilightliscous's rhymes, you make me leave Keep your girlfriend and personal life away, we don't listen to you grieve. I don't troll sites, don't get in fights, I'll get rid of you faster than user rights! Even NightHawk sees that I have all the mights I make this wiki dark as Four when I take out whites! My raps will spam you, make you think that you've been hacked Imma get three ghost Emcees and leave you lyrically attacked So when the Chat dies prepare to get GrammarHammar whacked! Cuz I'm out, I got my own life, which is what you Lak'd! Wachow verse 1 How dare you diss me when I can kick you from Chatroom Don't get mad at me cause of that blood coming outta your womb You little girl, get any user, cause I assume That you will not win this war, and my status will resume Shoop verse 1 Wach out, Wachow! Your about to rage! I'm Shoopdakev! Ready to kick your power down a stage While boasting such a cleverly made userpage! You're immature, you need to act your age You got made fun of some, now your pissed at the site Man you're Bruce Lee, you never miss a fight! Because your ego is just gonna go and bring you down! What good is a mod, if he's hated all around? Wachow verse 2 Deal WOTH it, your raps don't harm me, Start believing, That were all annoyed on how many times you threatened leaving. Power and freedom that's the life I selected, But when it comes to your mod, How were you elected? MrA verse 1 Well your gonna be demoted now! I'm the ghost of this moment now! Just listen to the Mr Awesome, you're actions make our users drop some, You need to calm down a bit, son, even I know when to not act like scum! You best be turning down all that mod abuse, Because all of your old friends you will lose If you were nicer I wouldn't give you lip And the people wouldn't speak down of your modship! Wachow verse 3 No! This isn't happening! Another whole Wiki War, wait! Actually, Going back to Banned Sierra's Warning, Another User will still be joining! Loygan Sup! Wachow Ahh! Loygan verse 1 You're gunna lose, No matter how much you fight and Power you abuse. A war by yourself, with just autocorrect, Haven't left the wiki after all the Neglect. You've chosen the life to follow Roxanne, With half the disabled users in your hands. A demotion in order for the way you act, Cause we will finally win this daily attack. Wachow verse 4 Is this the admin that can tell me, on how to be somebody, But I don't know if I can change, I need Coupe to come and Show me. I promise to mend my ways, a friend to all users i will become, It's a Christmas, on a proud wiki like this, Mod bless us Every- WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY End Who won? Wachow Sierra Shoop MrA Loygan Category:Blog posts